


Dlomm Days

by LeonTehWeiner



Category: DLOMM
Genre: Crack Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonTehWeiner/pseuds/LeonTehWeiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dlomm crew decide to go to Alex's house for Valentines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘WHERE’S THE FRESH MACARONI” said Ishimaru as she walked into the house. Today was Valentines day but no one had a date so they just went to Alex’s house. “Ishi there is no fresh macaroni left your TOO LATE.” said Leon, eating the rest of it really quick. Leon always did this just to mess with Ishimaru. “WHY DID YOU EAT IT ALL AGAIN” said Chihirip not realizing Leon ALWAYS FUCKING DID THIS. Everyone was confused so they just started trying to find Bailey who only ever showed up when someone got hurt. But this time she fucking showed up without Ishi having to hit someone. “WHATS UP FUCKERS” said Bailey slowly coming out of the floor. Everyone was wondering why she came out of the floor and then someone broke a window. “WHO FUCKING DID THAT” said Alex, sitting on the roof like the fresh macaroni mother fucker. Leon tried to hide the screwdriver she used to break the window. “IT WASN’T ME” she said while putting the screwdriver in the couch. While that was happening, Alex was singing the jellyfish song on the roof and then Bailey started SINGING THE CORUPTED VERSION. Alex then started to push Bailey off the roof but she landed fine even though it was a GODDAMN TWO STORY BUILDING. AND THEN ALEX RWIuED. A LOT. Leon was still trying to fix the window but then Sarah showed up. “WHY DID YOU BREAK THE WINDOW LEON” she yelled so loud that even the Alex on the roof heard it. “LEON YOU FUCKER” ALEX WAS FURIOUS. SHE HAD RAISED THAT WINDOW SINCE IT WAS 6. Leon got so scared she ran out if the house. What a weenie. Ishimar then proceeded to make more fresh macaroni and stirred it vigorously. It made the sex noise. Karol came in while playing Sweet Polo and puking. Leon decided to join her in puking because MEAT BABIES. Alex was confused so she decided not to look at the screen. Ishimar had made too much fresh macaroni. It filled the entire kitchen. “I don’t know what happened” lied ishi. She knew EXACTLY what happened. Karol and Leon decided to stop playing Sweet Polo and made some cake. No one ate it. NO ONE. Everyone forgot about Valentines day and thought it would be a better idea to stand on the ceiling. Not the roof. The ceiling. Like little yuri spiders. Everyone except Leon stood on the ceiling. She was afraid of heights like the weenie she was. She stood on the wall instead. Leon then proceeded to try and push everybody off the ceiling. Leons Attack Missed! “FAK!” Leon was MAD. She had NEVER lost a battle before. Ishimaru then let it go to eat some more fresh macaroni. She was gonna EXPLODE if she kept eating fresh macaroni. “HOTPOTATOHOTPOTATOHOTPOTATO” SCREAMED LEON DANCING. Karol was RWIuING A LOT. Alex didn’t know what was happening so she told everyone to get off the roof. Bailey just fell while everyone else climbed down. Nothing will hurt Bailey goddamn. Bailey started touching butts like wow. Danke showed up out of nowhere and shipped himself with Alex. “HES ONLY 7” they say. “NO NO ITS OK” says Chihiro “ITS JUST SHOTA ITS FINE.” Oh that makes sense. Leon then starts screaming hot potato again. EVERYONE THEN DECIDED TO DO THE SEX THING AND EAT MACARONI. THE END.


	2. That One Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know.

It was a nice morning out until Ishimar decided to break into Alex’s house. “WAKE UUUUUUPPP” Ishi screamed at the top of her lungs. Alex made the noise of a pterodactyl and almost flew away. BUT THEN LEON CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND FUCKING SAT ON ALEX. “Hey” Leon said calmly while sitting on a thrashing Alex. Wild Alex fainted! Leon gained 69 XP! Then came Bailey out of the floor again. She always fucking did this. “WHATS UP KOUHAI” she said disregarding the passed out Alex. Ishimar was making the FUCKING fresh macaroni AGAIN. Leon was RWIuING all over the floor. Shit. The other yuri spiders were on the ceiling again. Bailey tried to wake Alex up by sitting on her. It worked somewhat as she opened her eyes. More pterodactyl noises came out of her mouth and she almost flew away again. And then Karol fell on her and she realized she was not a pterodactyl. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED” said Alex as she got up with Karol still on her back. Leon stopped RWIuING and went to the kitchen. It was filled with macaroni again. “I don’t know what happened” lied Ishi AGAIN. This chick will not admit to making all of this FRESH MACARONI. Sarah showed up right as Leon was about to break another window. “Don’t break that one” she said “Alex raised that one since it was 2.” Leon almost screamed. She loved breaking windows. WHY MUST ALEX TAKE HER WINDOWS SO SERIOUSLY. Leon could not comprehend and started dancing again but this time she was singing boss ass bitch. Bailey was helping Ishi eat the fresh macaroni but it was TOO LATE it was already COLD. “NOOOOOOO” SCREAMED ISHI WITH THE FIREY VENGENCE OF 15 ANGRY DRAGONS. SHE WAS SO MAD. IT OOK HER 20 MINUTES TO FILL THIS KITCHEN. “Woah there friend you might need to slow down” said Leon as Ishi kept screaming. Alex woke up fully and flew to Starbucks. She came back with 7 coffees. Everyone was hype after that. Ishi almost broke the wall. Leon FINALLY broke a window. Alex didn’t care anymore. Karol broke a wooden window. Bailey was being Bailey. Sarah was being a yuri spider again. Chihiro was eating the cold ass fresh macaroni. Alex started talking so fast she almost went to a different fucking dimension. Her hands were shaking, she couldn’t talk right. Everyone wanted to do the sex but they didn’t just yet. They had to stir the cold fresh macaroni to make the sex noise. Aw ye, that’s good. Leon then realized something. THE WINDOW SHE BROKE WAS HER FATHER. SHE COULD NOT BELIEVE THIS SHOCKING REVELATION. But she disregarded it and then everyone touched butts and did the sex. THE END.


End file.
